the_adventures_of_shadow_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Eclipse
Samantha is the daughter if the Dark Master and Medusa, and the sister of Shadow Man. After realising that Shadow Man is her long lost brother, she decides to go against the Dark Master's rule and become a protagonist. Despite her feminine look, she is actually quite on the mean side, and somewhat stubborn. She has somewhat pale skin, and pitch black hair with a white lightning bolt highlight and a small crown indicating her position as the "Snake Princess, heir to Medusa, the Snake Queen. She has a purple dress with a flame design on the places where the hands come out and at the feet and has a yellow "S" in the middle. also, as part of her wardrobe, she has sort of like white football shoulder pads, accidentally portrayed as purple in the picture shown. She also wears her engagement ring given to her by Blade on her left hand. She is able to turn herself into an Echidna, or "snake woman," at will, where her lower body completely turns into a snake, making her 10 feet long, and she wears a red cloth to cover her breasts. Her skin turns a somewhat dark shade of green, and her pupils thin, and in this form, she is much more powerful. Importance to the story She is the sister of Shadow Man, and doesn't know that until she barely hears the Dark Master mumble, "But of course! You are brother and sister! You are supposed to fight!" She had always heard her parents talking about a son that they "never had," and that made her want a brother, or find this person. In the post-adventure, the Dark master has died from a suspicious heart attack, and Medusa went missing shortly after the birth of Fennellle. Because they were her source of shelter, she moves in with Shadow Man, while the twins Susie and Sara are still young. Relationships SHADOW MAN Samantha is the older sister of Shadow Man. In their first fight, they both do not know of their connection. Shadow Man manages to defeat Samantha, but out of an act of mercy, he doesn't kill her. That made her think something of him. In their next conflict, neither of them is the victor, because she was just a distraction to stall for time while the Dark Master was searching for the Ring of Thunder. The conflict ends when Samantha picks a fight with Shadow Man after they both spot eachother while they were in a newly crafted airship and Shadow Man's gang was out in the forest looking for them. Samantha says, "... You are really getting on my nerves!" The Dark Master mistakenly mumbles, "But of course! You are brother and sister! You are supposed to fight!" into the speaker of the microphone they were using to communicate from the ship. When Samantha hears this, she backs down, tears up, and walks over and hugs Shadow Man as hard as she could. Shadow Man is told by Samantha of their relation, and he hugs back, too. The Dark Master, however is enraged that they stopped fighting. SHADOW WOMAN Samantha is Shadow Woman's sister in-law. BEAM BOY BEAM GIRL VLADIMIIR (BLADE) PHYRRUS Samantha is Blade's fiance. The story doesn't say much on how Samantha met Blade, but it happens after Samantha decides to leave the Dark Master after they had a verbal/physical fight. DARK MASTER Samantha is the daughter of the Dark Master. She willingly goes by his command for years, 24, to be exact, since she was born. She never knew Shadow Man, but very rarely heard the Dark Master and Medusa discussing a son. She wasn't sure if it was a miscarriage or a long lost brother that they never told her about, but it made her want a brother. When Shadow Man is introduced into their lives again, the Dark Master is furious about Shadow Man's survival, and wants him dead, so he sends Samantha down to fight him. She is completely under his control, until the secret got out of their relation. FENNELLE Samantha is the mother of Fennelle, who only appears in the post-adventure. When Fennelle became a full demon and everyone was being killed, Samantha daringly approached her. She then threw a sword which pierced Samantha clean through her abdomen, and pinned her to the wall. She then said, "Fennelle, please..." *coughs up blood* "i-it doesn't have to be this way... I-I-I know your st-still in there..." Fennelle replies, "You just don't get it do you?" she then threw another sword at Samantha, which pierced her right lung. As Samantha was slowly dying and gasping for air, Fennelle approached Samantha, grabbed her by her hair, put her at eye level and said, "I am all demon. I was never 'Fennelle.' I killed Lucas and replaced his fetus with myself in order for me to enter the human's realm." She took a moment, and then said, "You really are pathetic, aren't you?" Samantha with her last gasp replied, "...I st-st-still l-lov-ve y-you..." And at that moment, Fennelle sliced Samantha's neck, decapitating her. Fennelle spat on her corpse, took a moment, and then left, not looking back. Credits Hihoshi of Alien Spike for artwork of Blade and Samantha. "PsychoAlyssa" for artwork of Samantha in her snake form. Category:Main characters Category:The Eclipse Family Category:Female characters Category:Former antagonists Category:The Adventures of Shadow Man